scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Height Frights at Midnight
Height Frights at Midnight is the first episode of Scooby-Doo! Scared Stiff. Plot The episode begins with the gang in the Mystery Machine, with Daphne driving. "What's the map say next, Velma?" Daphne asked. "It says to make a turn right," Velma read from the map. "Gee, I can't wait until we get to that haunted amusement park," said Scrappy-Doo. "Like, haunted?" Shaggy asked in fear, with Scooby-Doo shaking along with him. "Relax, you guys," Velma said. "it's not really haunted. It's just a haunted-theme park, remember?" "Oh yeah," said Shaggy. "I forgot." Suddenly, the Mystery Machine stopped, in the middle of nowhere. "What's wrong, Raphne?" asked Scooby-Doo. "Uh oh," said Daphne. "out of gas." Scrappy yawned. "And it's getting late, too. We should find a place to rest for the night." "According to the map, there's a town not that far from here," Velma said. Later on, the gang arrived at the old ghost town. A poorly built wooden sign read "Moonlight Valley; Population: 4". A woman with medium-length brown hair greeted them as they entered the small, two-floor hotel. She was a few years older than Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy were. "Hello," said the woman. "I'm Jenny Sautle. How may I help you?" "We'd like to stay in one of your rooms," said Velma. "We have a vacancy in room 104," said Jenny, handing Velma the key. "it's right down the hall." The gang began to walk towards their room as Jenny called out. "Oh, and be careful. Because at midnight, the Midnight Phantom lurks around town," The gang walked into their hotel room and shut the door. Shaggy gulped. "Like, did she say 'Midnight Phantom'?" "Don't worry, Shaggy," said Daphne. "I'm sure it's just an old legend." "I hope you're right," Shaggy said. "Reah, me roo!" Scooby exclaimed. "Well, not me," Scrappy made a fighting stance. "I wanna take-on that Midnight Creep and splat 'em!" "Come on, you guys," Velma said. "let's just get a good night's rest." Once they settled in, they turned out the lights and got into bed, with the girls in one bed near a fairly large window, and Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy in the bed across from them. Scrappy punched the air in his sleep, mumbling. "I'll... splat 'em..." Daphne was also dreaming. "Thanks for saving me, Freddie," she said happily. Shaggy and Scooby were shown to be dreaming, too. "Lobster? Subs? Pancakes? You're the nicest ghost I've ever met!" Shaggy said in his sleep. "Run, Raggy!" Scooby-Doo exclaimed as he slept. Meanwhile, Velma, the only one not asleep, was reading a book quietly with a reading light. Deep in the book, she was completely oblivious to the others' sleep-talking. She was noticably getting sleepy. The time was 11:59 PM. "Just... one more... chapter," Velma tried to fight her sleepiness. She saw something in the window and set her book aside and went over to it to get a closer look. There was a faint glow in the distance. She couldn't make it out very well, but it was a ghostly figure. A phantom. The Midnight Phantom! "Jinkies!" Velma gasped as she watched the mysterious phantom float around the desert. Velma woke the others up. "What is it, Velma?" Daphne asked. "It's the Midnight Phantom," Velma pointed out. "Oh boy," Scrappy said with joy. "come on, let's get 'em!" "We need to look for clues, first," said Velma as she, Daphne, and Scrappy-Doo approached the door. "come on." "Awww, man," said Shaggy as he and Scooby-Doo reluctantly followed them out of the hotel. To be written... Characters *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo *Scrappy-Doo *Jenny Sautle Suspects Culprit Villains *Midnight Phantom Locations *Moonlight Valley Notes/trivia